Security systems are often deployed in schools, government buildings, and corporate offices, and even many residences. These security systems are comprised of security devices such as door controllers, security cameras, access control readers, video servers, access control panels, intrusion panels, and elevator control systems, to list a few examples.
Generally, the security devices are used to monitor locations in and around buildings and enable authorized users to access restricted areas through locked doors, for example. Typically, the security devices are connected to a security network and are controlled by a control system (or monitoring station). In an example, an access control reader reads an employee keycard while a security camera simultaneously monitors and records the employee's movements. If the employee is authorized to access the restricted area, then the monitoring station instructs the door controller to unlock the door.
The installation of security devices in security systems is often complex and time consuming. First, an installer has to identify and select locations throughout the building to install the security devices. Next, the installer has to physically mount the security devices in the building and supply power to the security devices. Next, the installer must connect all of the security devices to the security network. In many cases, connecting the security devices to the security network requires running data cables from data transmission devices (e.g., routers, switches, and hubs) to all of the security devices.
After the physical installation of the security devices is complete, the installer must then configure each security device for communication with the monitoring station and/or other security devices on the security network. Generally, configuration of the security devices is tedious, requiring repeatedly entering configuration information such as device names, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, media access control (MAC) addresses, device locations, and/or serial port settings for devices. In many cases, the installer has to travel between different locations throughout the office building to configure the security devices, the security network, and the monitoring station of the security network.